


Are you with me?

by its_only_forever



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_only_forever/pseuds/its_only_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S1. No spoliers.</p>
<p>Short and sweet song fic inspired by 'Are you with me?' by Lost Frequencies. </p>
<p>It kept playing at work, got stuck in my head and made me think of Seth Gecko. So here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you with me?

I wanna dance by water 'neath the Mexican sky

Drink some Margaritas by a string of blue lights

Listen to the Mariachi play at midnight

Are you with me, are you with me?

 

Seth was a man of words. Always had a speech ready, whether to impress or to distract he had something good to go. This time however his trusty mouth failed him.

The rush of adrenaline as he eyes his target and flicks the safety off his gun, the tensing in his muscles and the sureness of his future acquisition.

“Got your bal-“ He turns to eye his partner, make sure they’re all set.

He looks upwards out of habit, but only catches the shine of chocolatey hair out the corner of his eye. His words dry up and bile rushes up the back of his throat.

She turns those bright eyes to his, taking her determined gaze off the gas station and fixing it on him.

Not Richard. Not his Richie at all.

There’s a flutter in his chest when her brow twitches in query, her hands sure and steady on her dainty little hand gun with the mother of pearl inlay.

A pretty gun for a pretty lady.

He finds his words, opens his mouth again, “Are you with me?” 

* * *

 

The lively Mariachi band drowns out the sound of gentle waves lapping on the shore.

He leans back against the bar nodding his thanks to the bartender as he places a fresh margarita by his arm.

Little lights are strung up all along the thatched roof of the bar, but they’re unnecessary as the lights of the bustling city up in the hills burn brighter against the night sky and reflect against the dark water like masses of dancing fireflies.

A joyful sound draws his attention away from the synthetic light and towards something even purer.

She’s so damned pretty. Her flowery white dress flowing around her swinging hips and her light airy laugh drawing too many interested glances from men and women alike. Fury burns in his gut and his hand clenches too tightly around the icy neck of his beer.

But, a skinny little punk with too blond hair dances up to her and he holds his breath in anticipation. He watches as eager hands wrap themselves around her waist.

She’s fast as a viper, nails him in the ribs with her pointy little elbow and follows up with a graceful spin and a clenched fist to his nose. He watches with pride bubbling in his chest as he notices something clutched tightly in her fist.

His laughter is loud and triumphant as he leaves his beer on the bar to pull her into his arms and swing her off of the dance floor in a dizzying whirl reminiscent of an old timey waltz.

He’s already figured out which buttons do what and they’re miles out into the sea when the preppy kid realises daddy’s boat isn’t where he left it.

He turns to his partner, her satisfied smile matching the happy twinkle in her eyes.

“Are you with me?” Her grin broadens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really had time to write fanfic in ages but I've got work off tomorrow and as I keep running out of FDTD fanfic I've decided to start posting my own little collection for people in the same boat as me. I'm a little rusty so please forgive any mistakes and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
